The present invention relates to transporting sheet material between discrete sheet material handling devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sheet material transfer guide in a sheet material handling system including multiple, serial sheet material processing devices.
Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communication that have in turn fostered an enormous change in the way people live and work. Telecommuting, paperless offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Imaging systems have become relatively sophisticated in response to consumer demands. It is not uncommon to find imaging systems associated with output systems capable of collating, sorting, and stapling groups of documents. One example of such an output system a 3000-sheet stapler/stacker, available from Hewlett-Packard Company, for high-capacity HP LaserJet(copyright) printers. The 3000-sheet stapler/stacker, can be combined with the HP LaserJet(copyright) 8100 printer to conveniently provide reliable, high-volume printing and finishing for professional-looking documents. Using the HP LaserJet(copyright) 8100 printer, 3,000-sheet stapler/stacker, automatic duplexer and 2,000-sheet input tray together, users can quickly and easily print, staple and sort numerous copies of large documents on demand. Manuals, training packages and other lengthy printed materials that need to be updated frequently can now be created in-house, allowing businesses to save costs associated with outsourcing and inventory storage and control.
Although printers and output systems such as the HP LaserJet(copyright) 8100 printer and 3,000-sheet stapler/stacker work well in combination, they are separately functioning, self-contained units. As a consequence, sheet material must be transported across a gap between the output of one device and the input of the other via a physical joint between the devices. The physical joint requires relatively precise alignment between the devices. Different device heights, uneven mounting surfaces, or misaligned floor contact members such as feet or rollers can cause misalignment between the devices. Misalignment frequently causes the sheet material to jam, resulting in unsatisfactory system performance.
As seen in FIG. 1, a printer P is set up to transport sheet material M to a stapler/stacker S. The sheet material M is transported from the printer P by exit rollers R1, and is guided into the entry rollers R2 of the stapler/stacker S by an inclined nose piece N. If the printer P and the stapler/stacker S are misaligned, for example, tilted either toward or away from one another, the nose piece N will not be positioned at an optimal angle to guide the sheet material M along a proper path. Consequently, the sheet material M may bind up on the surface of the nose piece N, or catch an edge E of the entry port of the stapler/stacker S. As a result, the sheet material may be damaged, or become jammed in the stapler/stacker S.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a transport guide that will reduce the problems associated with component misalignment in a multi-device sheet material handling system.
These and other objects are achieved by providing, in a sheet material handling system including a first sheet material processing device and a second sheet material processing device, a sheet material transfer guide. The transfer guide includes an outfeed mechanism on the first sheet material processing device, and an infeed mechanism on the second sheet material processing device adapted to receive sheet material from the outfeed mechanism on the first sheet material processing device. An angularly adjustable guide mechanism is secured between the outfeed mechanism of the first sheet material processing device and the infeed mechanism of the second sheet material processing device.
The infeed mechanism can include a nose piece, with the guide mechanism being secured to the nose piece.
The guide mechanism can include a ramp member pivotably mounted on a pivot assembly. The pivot assembly can be provided as a pivot member secured to the ramp member, with a pair of pivot member support assemblies mounted adjacent to respective opposite sides of the ramp member. Each of the pivot support assemblies can include a slide member adapted to receive the pivot member, with a base member including an upright angular support wall. A connection device, which can be provided as a spring, secures the pivot member to the support wall of the base member.
The ramp member itself can include a sheet material contact surface adapted to receive sheet material from the first sheet material processing device, and a contact portion adapted for contact with the first sheet material processing device. A connecting portion secures the sheet material contact surface to the contact portion.
A method for guiding the transfer of sheet material from the first sheet material processing device to the second sheet material processing device is also set forth. In a first step, an angularly adjustable guide mechanism is secured between the outfeed mechanism of the first sheet material processing device and the infeed mechanism of the second sheet material processing device. Next, the angular position of the guide mechanism is adjusted to lead from the outfeed mechanism of the first sheet material processing device to the infeed mechanism of the second sheet material processing device. The first sheet material processing device is then actuated to transfer sheet material to the second sheet material processing device.
The features of the invention believed to be patentable are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.